<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by NetSlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169976">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer'>NetSlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brave, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Grinding, In pain, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mostly Fluff, Movie Night, One Shot, Oneshot, Roman Angst, Short Story, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Janus, Tooth Rotting Fluff, after pof, clingey roman, cumming, disney mentions, feeling alone, he is baby, he needs attention or he dies, janus is soft/change my mind, no beta we die like men, one chapter, roman is a baby, soft angst, some nsfw, they take a bath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman woke up with sun filtering through the blinds of the dark room, not registering what was happening he turned away and into the warmth of his body pillow.</p>
<p>A body pillow that was breathing</p>
<p>And had scales</p>
<p>And was chuckling at him</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Roman wakes up the next morning after POF, he discovers he isn't alone when he wakes up with a certain snake. Questions form his mind, what happened last night? What happens now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I got into a really bad Roceit fix a while back and wrote this for some much needed fluff. Janus is soft and wants to take care of Roman and love him. My boys need more love. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman woke up with sun filtering through the blinds of the dark room, not registering what was happening he turned away and into the warmth of his body pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A body pillow that was breathing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And had scales</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And was chuckling at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened wide as he sat up to meet face to face with a man that was half snake. He jerked away only to realize Janus had an arm wrapped around him and that his ass hurt. He let out a whimper as Janus leaned him back down on top of his chest, scales littered one half of his chest, Roman tried to not blush as he realized they were both naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hesitantly leaned his head on the chest, his eyes watering from the now soreness he can feel in his ass and the embarrassment of being openly naked in front of Janus. Roman buried his head in his hands and tried not to cry, he didn’t even remember what happened last night (He had a good guess though). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus hummed softly, while pulling the blankets closer over Roman he rubbed Romans’ lower back, trying to soothe any pain he might feel. Roman let out a soft sob curling into himself more, he felt small and vulnerable; he suspected that Janus knew this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh darling, it’s ok.” Janus cooed as he pulled Roman closer to him, stretching out his other arms to cuddle and soothe him more. After a while of soft pets and relaxing massages, Roman calmed down enough but still sniffled, pulling the soft yellow blankets closer to him. “There now, why don’t we take a bath and just cuddle for the rest of the day. Yeah?” Roman didn’t know what to say, a hot bath would be nice and cuddles even nicer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t know what happened (I mean, he knew what happened if the pain in his ass was anything to go off of).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Janus?” He suddenly felt terrified and hesitant, Janus loosened his grip, while rubbing more comfortable circles on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Roman?” Janus’s honey voice rang in Roman’s ears, he took in a deep breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” Janus stopped rubbing his back and lifted his chin to him. Roman expected anger or sarcasm, instead he got soft eyes and a soft smile. Roman nearly started crying again at the softness, Janus wiped the tears away from his eyes and began to stroke the fingers through his hair, shushing his soft sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, last night we decided to talk about what happened after the wedding.” Roman nodded a little drowsy with the soothing motions in his hair. “We both wanted to apologize and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have gotten high on the emotions.” Roman tensed as he remembered bits and pieces of the conversation. He barged into Janus’s room, tears running down his face, Janus apologized first, then Roman, and then the endorphins and serotonin got to them. Getting high on emotions can be very dangerous, it literally just amplifies the most intense emotion they’re feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For them it was happiness, forgiveness, and affection. Which turned into lust, everything came back to him. The yelling, the crying, the hugs and relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Romans face flushed bright red and dug his head into Janus’s neck, his fingers still tangled in his hair. He remembers everything now. How they kissed and touched each other, how he begged for more, how he wanted it so badly. Janus hummed and continued to stroke through Roman’s hair, letting himself think. Not only did he remember what they did, he remembered how Janus was; how sweet he was to him. Always asking if it's ok, if he’s alright, that they could stop at any moment, and the soft aftercare. The immediate cleanup and cuddles for when he fell asleep, he expected Janus to leave by morning but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stayed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Roman shyly looked up, Janus was staring off in the distance, his eyes half lidded, he looked peaceful with his curly hair looking like soft sand in the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel you staring Roman.” Roman blushed and looked away, he could feel the rumble of Janus’s chuckle in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He whispered, Janus stopped petting his hair and tilted his chin up at him again. Soft amber eyes met with mismatched ones and a smile that could melt metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, what’s on your mind?” Janus asked earnestly, Roman pulled away from his grip and snuggled into his neck again. His scales were bumpy and smooth to the touch, he breathed in his scent, lemons and sunflowers. Weird mixture but it fits the silvered tongue serpent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just, I-” He sighed and snuggled deeper into Janus’s neck. “What happens now?” Roman whispered, fearing the answer that would come from the snake's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that depends. What do you want?” Janus asked, rubbing his back, calming his tensed shoulders. What did Roman want? He wanted to take a bath with Janus and cuddle all day, he wanted another night like last night, he wanted to wake up in Janus’s arms again, he wanted his sweetness, his scent of lemons and sunflowers, his witty humor, and continuous praise. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you have me, my dear.” Roman blushed when he realized he spoke that last part out loud. Janus shifted Roman to face him, Roman winced at the soreness he still felt, and Janus kissed him gently. Roman melted in his arms, the soft lips and gentle touches, Roman was gone. He felt like he was floating, dancing on white clouds. When they parted Roman whined and clung to Janus closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clingy aren’t you?” Janus teased, Roman whined again and Janus chuckled. “We can kiss after a bath, it’ll help with your sore muscles. Then we can grab some food, watch some Disney, and have our first official date. Does that sound nice?” Roman nodded, hiding once again in Janus’s neck, his new favorite hiding place. Janus smiled softly and picked Roman up, the blankets dropping to the floor,  and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He was happy he had a very large bathtub, almost the size of a hot tub. He let the water run, still holding his prince, as the water ran Roman began to rub his hands across Janus’ chest, feeling the scales that scattered across one side of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Janus let a low purr rumble from his chest before he sat Roman down, who gasped at the rush of pain he felt. Janus sighed and started the bath, once it was filled, him and Roman both sighed at the immediate warmth that surrounded them. They huddled close to each other, Roman facing Janus in his arms as he massaged his body, getting the soreness out of his muscles. Sadly, Janus did not realize what he was doing to Roman. He whined loudly as he felt himself harden, he felt embarrassed that by a few simple touches got him this hard. Luckily Janus didn’t seem to mind him rutting himself on Janus’s member either. Janus continued to rub Roman’s back and legs, as Roman continued to grind himself on Janus. Finally after Roman’s whimpers and whines, Janus pulled him in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus~” He whined, grinding against Janus more, Janus moaned softly, the friction felt good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, you’re doing so wonderful baby.” Janus whispered in Roman’s ear, kissing down his neck as he slid one of his hands down to Roman’s cock. He then steadily began to pump his member. Janus brought out his other hands to continue massaging Roman, because let's face it. He completely wrecked him last night and he needed a good full body massage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Roman moaned into Janus’s neck, his breath tickling the sensitive scales, Janus had to hold back a yell as Roman also began to kiss them. Soon Roman came and fell limp in Janus’s arms, Janus then drained the bath and turned the shower on, Roman tried to reach for Janus’s dick. Janus stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No baby, you don’t need to do that. Right now I’m just focused on you ok?” Roman whined, but Janus kissed him while the shower battered down them. After cleaning Roman and himself properly, they put pajamas on and snuggled into the very large bed. Summoning a tv to watch Disney on. By this time Roman felt drugged and dazed, in a good way. Suddenly Janus got up from the bed leaving. Roman panicked and grabbed his arm, not wanting the snake man to leave. Janus grabbed Roman’s hand and kissed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get us some food baby, I’ll be right back, I promise. Why don’t you,” Janus then turned and gave him the remote. “Pick out a lovely movie for us to watch, I’ll be back in a few minutes with some proper food to eat.” Roman relaxed a bit and let his mind wander as he searched through many of the Disney movies. It was about a good ten minutes before he finally picked one, and decided to wait for Janus to come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then twenty…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman tried to get up but still felt the harsh sting and soreness from last nights’ activities; he leaned into the soft plush pillows and began to cry. He felt alone and in pain, he wanted Janus to come back and give him love and cuddles. He started to sob harder as he began to think that his scaly lover left him alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Janus…” He cried into the pillows, he then heard someone walk into the room. Muttering and complaining while the clattering of plates and cups accompanied him. Roman looked up to see Janus placing a tray of food down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother is the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing in the mindscape. Three times he tried to poison the food, I had to restart cooking all over again-” When Janus turned around he saw the tears and fear in Roman’s eyes. “Oh, baby.” Janus uttered crouching down on the side of the bed meeting Romans’ puffy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me.” Roman whined reaching out to Janus. Janus leaned over and kissed Roman’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m sorry it took me so long. I shouldn’t have left you for that long, but I’m back now. We can eat, you can take some medicine, and we’ll cuddle all day.” Janus purred, wiping away any tears that were left on Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t leave?” Roman held his breath as he waited for Janus' answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t leave, baby.” Janus breathed, helping Roman shift into a more comfortable position. Janus then gave Roman some water and a bottle of pain pills. “Here you go baby, take some of this. It’ll help you feel better.” Roman muttered a ‘thank you’ and started the movie. Roman decided on Brave for the movie, he just knew it was Janus’s favorite and enjoyed the way his eyes lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate in comfortable silence and watched the movie, halfway through after they finished eating. Janus wrapped an arm around Roman, pulling him closer. Roman hummed happily while leaning his head in the comfort of Janus’s neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>